Oblivious
by Atsureki
Summary: Yoji's watching Ken and Omi and is very annoyed that Ken is so oblivious and our playboy is a bit jealous too I think... (One-shot) Revised


Disclaimers: Don't own the boys; don't own anything at all actually… 

Warnings: OCC, Shounen-ai, short one-shot, maybe even a little fluff?? (um should that really be a warning?) 

Pairing: Ken/Omi 

Notes: This short little thing isn't something that I usually write but oh well. Oh and look!! No ANGST! GOO me!! *chuckles* 

**Oblivious** (by Atsureki) 

Why doesn't he see it? Is he that blind? Stupid? Ignorant? Innocent? Straight? What the hell is wrong with him? Damn it, the only thing that's missing is a neon sign with flashing arrows but judging by the hints he's missed so far he would probably not catch that one either. I mean Jesus Christ, it's right there before his eyes. 

I have to admit that I don't understand this and well I'm jealous. Okay, Yoji calm down. Oh great now I'm talking to myself. 

When did all this begin? Beats me but I noticed it for the first time about two months ago. Suddenly, well probably not so suddenly, Omi started acting a little different towards Ken. The hugs and stuff that he's always given all of us, well not Aya all that much, changed towards Ken. At first I really thought I was just seeing things but it's there. His wide blue eyes follows Hidaka all around the store and the house. You never have to look for Omi, you just go where Ken is and you can be sure that Omi's there too. That little blonde is Ken's shadow. 

I know that you're probably wondering why I'm making such a fuss about this, right? Well you see, Ken has no idea, Ken is oblivious. Don't get me wrong Hidaka is a great guy, he's kind, sweet and a very, very good friend but he's also as blind as a Goddamn bat! You don't get it do you? Let me try to explain then. 

Hm well it's like a few days ago when we were all watching TV in the living room. As usual Omi is sitting next to Ken leaning against his shoulder. It's not all that strange since it's Omi but it's different when he does it to Ken, you can really see the love in his eyes. And what does our dear Hidaka do? He smiled kindly, friendly, at our little bishounen and pats his head. You see? He's oblivious; there isn't a single cell in Ken's body that gets this. 

When Omi hugs me the touch says, 'friend', 'brotherly-love' or 'I'm glad you're here' but when he hugs Ken… Those hugs say 'love', 'need', 'want' and 'touch me'. I know that I'm being unfair and selfish but I want Omi's hugs to say that to me too. I want to see his eyes light up just because I walked into the room! Before you even ask, no I'm not in love with him. It's just that well I'm jealous of the attention Ken gets from him. Did I make any sense at all? No? Oh well… 

But it's other things as well. Omi always touches Ken, usually his hair. You can barely see Ken's brown hair without there being a little hand belonging to Omi in it. He doesn't seem to mind that our little blonde does that at all; he just smiles that friendly smile at him. Sometimes I want to smack Ken around and beat some sense into that thick skull of his! Omi is all but throwing himself, actually he's sort of doing that too but never mind, and Ken still doesn't get it, can't see it. This is driving me up the wall! 

It's like right now. We're sitting in the mission room waiting for Manx to show up with our next mission. Aya has his back to the rest of us since he's sitting by the computer. I'm sitting on a chair not reading a magazine and Omi and Ken are on the couch. Hidaka is reading the sport section and our little blonde guy is sprawled out on the rest of the sofa with his head in Ken's lap. He has a few papers in his hands but the only thing he's looking at is Hidaka's face. His blue eyes are fixed on that tanned face and haven't moved for a long time. As usual his hand reaches up to run through that brown hair and Ken smiles but he doesn't lift his gaze from what he's reading. 

Those blue eyes are like a message board. I can read all of them, even Aya most of the time. Aya's eyes say 'stay away from me', 'don't bother me' or 'I like you all but I'm not going to tell you'. Ken's say 'you're my friend', 'I love you cause you are my family' or 'I'm thankful that I have you guys in my life'. And Omi? Right now Omi's eyes are saying 'I adore you, please notice me' and 'I love you'. Ken, as usual, doesn't see it, doesn't get it. 

He, Ken that is, lifts his eyes from his paper and looks around the room nervously so I quickly return my eyes to the magazine I'm still not reading. When I can feel him looking away again I lift my face to go back to staring at them. Ken isn't looking at me anymore; actually he's not noticing Aya or me at all at the moment. He's leaning over, leaning over our little blonde bishounen. Wait a second! What the hell? Omi just made a noise, a small needy sound that I have never heard before. Not from him, not from anyone actually. Why can't he make that sound for me? 

Oh fan fucking tastic, I'm pouting. The Kudou is pouting… I sigh and turn my eyes back to Ken and Omi. Our soccer-obsessed brunette is… kissing Omi. It isn't just a friendly peck on the cheek either; it isn't even chaste. It's a full-blown kiss on the lips and damn if I don't even see a little tongue-action from Hidaka. Omi makes that noise again and I sigh once more. 

I just realized something important, something I probably should have seen long ago. Ken isn't oblivious at all… 

~OWARI ~ 

I don't usually write or read a lot with Ken/Omi stuff but this idea didn't fit on any of the other guys so I hope you liked it. If you did let me know, if you didn't pretend that you did so that I don't deflate! *L* J/K Ja/Atsureki


End file.
